A Kick Where It Counts
by Joguy90
Summary: Izzy is being teased at school. He tries to fix things. I was going to have him think about suicicde but I stopped.


Izzy Izumi walked down the hall of his junior high school. He walked up to his locker and entered the familiar combination. He sigh. He wasn't cool, he was stupid. He wasn't popular, he was smart. He wasn't hot, he was...was he ugly too? He guessed so. He looked down at his favorite orange shirt, his dark cargo shorts, and his purple shoes with the lightning bolt on them. He looked at his yellow gloves. He took off his back pack which held his best friend, his laptop. His mom and dad made it special for him, with little Izzy icons on the sides of the computer. He was adopted, never knew his real parents. All of the other boys were teasing him, girls didn't like him, and now even Tai and Matt were being mean to him. He grabbed his books and shut his locker door. Suddenly, he heard the sound of a group of boys. He figured he'd just ignore them. They ran by and Izzy was glad he hadn't been kicked or pushed or, "Ooof!" Izzy fell onto the ground and the jocks stood around him. 

"Hey computer freak! Did you bring your lap top today? I think we have a new virus to upload! Ha! Ha!" yelled one of them. 

"What did I ever do to you guys? You've teased me for a few years, havn't you had your fun?" asked Izzy as one of the boys stepped on him. 

"Of course we havn't had our fun! You don't talk to us like that, alright?" said one of the boys. He kicked Izzy onto the ground and walked up to his locker. 

"What's your combination, moron?" 

Izzy sigh and blurted out his combination. 

The jocks flung open his locker and knocked down his shelves. 

"What is this? A picture of...Mimi Tachikawa?!" yelled a boy. 

One boy wlaked up to Izzy and kicked him. 

"Are you thinking about my girl? You better not be or you're in for some pain!" 

"Brian, I can have a picture of her if I want to!" said Izzy. 

"Nope, you'll be punished," said Brian as he grabbed Izzy's laptop, "meet us after school today if you ever want to see your dang computer again!" yelled Brian. 

The slammed Izzy's locker and walked of snickering. 

Sora and Mimi walked around the corner. 

"Oh, my gosh! Is that Izzy?" asked Sora. 

The girls ran up to him and strated to help him up. 

"Did those idiots hurt you again?" asked Mimi. 

"You're boyfriend stole my laptop again," said Izzy. 

"I told him to stop hurting you! I need to break up with him, I can't have him beating up my friends like that," said Mimi with concern. 

Izzy felt a little better, knowing that Mimi and Sora were his friends. 

"You be careful, Izzy," said Sora. 

"Will you be ok?" asked Mimi. 

"Yeah, I'll be ok," said Izzy. 

The girls walked off and Izzy opened his locker. He grabbed his locker shelves and felt a tear run down his cheek as he out them back in place. 

Mimi set her tray down next to Brian. 

"Hey, Mimi!" 

"Hi Brian. Listen, we need to talk," said Mimi. 

Izzy ran his spoon through his food and decided he was too worthless to eat food. He picked up his tray and slowly walked over to the garbage can. Suddenly Brian stood up and ran over to Izzy. He knew that Mimi had broken up with him and she had told him to be nice. Brian grabbed Izzy's tray and threw the food in Izzy's face. He hit his over the head with the tray, and ran off. Mimi stood up and walked over to Izzy. 

"I'm sorry." 

Izzy walked onto the grass in front of the school. Brain and his buddies stood in front of him with his laptop. 

"Alright, I came. Please give me my laptop back," said Izzy. 

"Here," said Brian as he threw Izzy's laptop into the road. 

"No!" yelled Izzy as he ran into the road and grabbed his computer. 

"Why did you do this? I never did a damn thing to you! Leave me alone you idiots! You stupid, moronic, horse's-Ahhh!" Brian punched Izzy in the face. Izzy rubbed the blood from his lip and gave Brian a good, hard, swift, strong, mighy, sharp kick, right were it counts. Brian fell over and lay on the ground. 

Izzy felt somewhat better. 

"I finally stood up for myself." 


End file.
